AFFAIR
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: DISCONTINUED.. bisakah kebenaran terungkap ditengah banyaknya tipu muslihat dan pengkhianatan..? gak bisa buat summary.. langsung baca ja yah.. yehae couple lagi... GS, OOC, typos,Chapter 3 is update.
1. Chapter 1

**AFFAIR**

**Author : Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**

**Title : AFFAIR**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung (namja)**

**Lee Donghae ( yeoja)**

**Choi Siwon ( namja)**

**Cast lain menyusul..**

**Genre : Sad-romance**

**Rate : T (semi M untuk chapter 1) **

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh diatas milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari novel ****'The Great Gatsby' ****karya ****F. Scott Fitzgerald****. Plotnya berasal dari pemikiran saya yang adorable..#plak..**

**Annyeong haseyo readerdeul. Saya Kimmy membawa ff bertemakan perselingkuhan. Kenapa saya buat ff ini? Jawabannya ada di atas. Hahahaha… saya pakai Yesung oppa sebagai main cast. Kenapa? Karena saya suka..#plak.. ok readerdeul yang saya sayangi, selamat membaca.**

**Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Terkadang aku menyesali mengapa aku selalu terlambat menyadari sampai akhirnya tak ada yang ku peroleh.**

**Hampa**

**Aku benar- benar menyesal.**

**AFFAIR**

**Chapter I**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Shibuya Hotel**

Sinar matahari pagi di musim semi membangunkan salah satu dari dua sosok yang saling berbagi kehangatan dalam satu selimut. Matanya mengerjap mencoba menyelaraskan dengan cahaya yang ada. Tubuhnya berhenti menggeliat ketika dirasanya ada sesuatu yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Senyumpun terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik ketika mendapati sosok yang tengah memberinya pelukan hangat.

Diperhatikannya setiap lekuk yang terpatri di wajah tampan nan sempurna itu. Seolah merekam dengan jelas satu per satu bagian wajahnya di memori otaknya.

"Bukalah matamu _chagi_. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," ucap sang _yeoja_ yang tadi terlebih dahulu bangun sambil terus menatap lembut sosok yang begitu menghangatkan relung hatinya itu.

Perlahan sosok tersebut membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata sipit nan tajam namun menyimpan berjuta kehangatan. "Apa begitu terlihat?" tanyanya sambil mengembangkan senyum hangat.

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa, eoh?"

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu malah," jawab sang _namja_ sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _yeoja_ tersebut. Mengeleminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka sampai bibir mereka bertemu menciptakan lumatan yang dalam, hangat dan metuntut. "Morning kiss," lanjut sang _namja _dengan sedikit kekehan setelah bibir mereka terpisah ketika melihat sang _yeoja_ yang tengah bersemu dan tak lupa ekspresi terkejutnya yang benar- benar imut.

"Kau mencurinya," balas sang _yeoja_ dengan wajah tertunduk dengan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak karena aktivitas tadi malam namun terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau terlihat begitu siap untuk dimakan _chagi,_" desah sang _namja_ lembut di telinga sang _yeoja_, mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berusaha menahan gejolak yang tercipta akibat tingkah yang diciptakan _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Akh, kau menggoda ku lagi," ucap sang _yeoja_ dengan wajah yang semakin bersemu sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang _namja_ yang semakin erat. "Lepaskan aku Sungie. Aku mau mandi. Aku harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini," lanjutnya sambil terus mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang _namja_ yang dipanggil 'Sungie' tersebut.

"Secepat itu kah?" tanya sang _namja_ yang kini mulai merenggangkan pelukannya membuat _yeoja_ tersebut duduk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya kemudian mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku tak mau dia curiga Yesungie _baby_," ucap sang _yeoja_ sambil menagkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah namja bernama Yesung tersebut yang kini telah duduk sejajar di samping _yeoja_ tersebut. "Aku tak mau dia curiga pada hubungan kita dan menyakitimu," lanjutnya lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Yesung. "_Saranghae_ Kim Jong Woon. _Jeongmal saranghae._"

Dipegangnya dengan lembut tangan yeoja tersebut, dikecupnya tangan tersebut sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi tiap kata yang didengarnya. "Nado… Nado saranghae Lee Donghae," balas Yesung, mengeleminasi kembali jarak antara mereka dan kembali bibir mereka terpaut dalam ciuman yang lebih hangat tanpa nafsu. Yang ada hanya cinta. Ya, hanya CINTA. Cinta yang sebenarnya mereka sadari telah tumbuh di tempat yang salah.

. .

. .

**Seoul, South Korea**

Seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi besar tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas ujung bajunya di sebuah café yang cukup sepi dan tenang mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Suasana café yang sepi benar- benar menyelimuti keduanya tapi tidak dengan pikiran mereka. Berbagai tema berkecamuk merusak ketenangan yang tercipta di café tersebut.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kau dan bayimu," ucap sang namja memecah kebisuan yang menghinggapi mereka. "Tapi hanya sampai anak itu lahir. Setelah itu masukkan anak itu ke panti asuhan agar aku bisa mengadopsinya," lanjut namja tersebut dengan dinginnya.

Yeoja tersebut masih tetap tertuduk tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengeratkan remasannya dan menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya benar- benar telah membuat yeoja ini enggan buka suara. Setengah mati dia berusaha agar cairan bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di matanya tidak tumpah membanjiri pipi chubbynya.

"Ini tiket ke Jeju," ucap namja itu sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berupa tiket pesawat terbang. "Kau bisa berangkat dengan penerbangan malam ini. Aku sudah menyuruh assistenku untuk mengantarmu dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu selama disana. Setelah anak itu lahir segeralah pergi ke Jepang. Jangan pernah katakan ini pada siapapun dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Setelah ini anggap kita tak saling mengenal," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menarik nafas dalam- dalam mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sakit. "Mianhae. Aku pergi," tambahnya lagi sambil berlalu pergi keluar café meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri.

Sementara yeoja itu masih setia dengan kegiatannya menundukkan wajahnya namun kini cairan bening yang hangat yang berusaha ia tahan setengah mati dari tadi melesak keluar dari sudut mata indahnya. Tak kuasa ia menahannya. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya. Perlahan diangkatnya kepalanya, diraihnya tiket tersebut. Ditundukkan lagi kepalanya sambil tangannya yang bebas mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata, "Mianhae baby. Maafkan eomma."

. .

. .

**Incheon Airport, South Korea**

Seorang yeoja tampak tengah mengelilingkan manik matanya berusaha mencari sosok yang berjanji menjemputnya tadi.

"Hae chagi," teriak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar membuat yeoja tersebut menguatkan pandangannya hingga maniknya menangkap sosok yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum manis dan menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya.

"Wonnie oppa," balasnya sambil berlari lalu menghambur kepelukan namja tersebut.

"Bogoshipo chagi~," ucap sang namja seraya memeluk erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis di pucuk kepala yeoja yang merupakan istrinya tersebut.

"Nado nae sarang oppa," balas sang yeoja yang masih memeluk erat 'suami'nya. "Oppa, aku lapar~… Ayo kita makan,,," rajuk sang yeoja setelah melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengapit lengan namja tampan tersebut possessive.

Tak ayal kekehan pun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir namja tampan tersebut, "nde, untuk Lee –ah ani, Choi Donghae, Choi Siwon bersedia melakukan apapun juga," ucap sang namja dengan senyum menawan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jinjayo oppa?" balas sang yeoja dengan mata berbinar yang dibalas anggukkan mantab dari namja bernama Choi Siwon tersebut. Mereka akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan airport menyusuri jejak malam yang panjang dan dingin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai perasaan yang mengalir bersama butiran kristal bening yang mendingin karena bercampur dengan udara malam.

. .

. .

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Aku akan kembali dalam tiga hari ke depan. Apakah kau sudah menemukan semua yang ku minta?" ucap seorang namja kepada orang yang berada diseberang telepon.

"…"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan satu persatu."

"…"

"Untuk masalah perjanjian dengan perusahaan Mohwan, aku serahkan semua padamu."

"…"

"Orang- orang itu biar aku yang urus. Pantau terus perusahaan itu. Aku akan mengurus cuti pada pihak management."

"…"

"Baiklah, kerja bagus. Gomawo hyung."

Klik

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus, terlihat sosok namja –Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung- tersebut yang tengah menyeringai kecil.

Drrrrrrt…. Drrrrrrt….

Ponsel hitam bergaris merah miliknya lagi- lagi bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan baru. Kembali sebuah seringai yang lebih tajam terpasang di wajah tampannya ketika mengetahui siapa si pengirim pesan tersebut.

**From : Nae fishy baby**

**Msg : Oppa.. neomu bogoshipo~**

Lagi- lagi seringai itu tak jua kunjung memudar dari wajahnya. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang menampakkan gambar dirinya dan seorang yeoja manis, "tunggu aku chagi."


	2. Chapter 2

**AFFAIR**

**::**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung (namja)**

**Lee Donghae ( yeoja)**

**Choi Siwon ( namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cast lain menyusul..**

**Genre : Sad-romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh diatas milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari novel ****'The Great Gatsby' ****karya ****F. Scott Fitzgerald****. Plotnya **

**berasal dari pemikiran saya yang adorable..#plak..**

Chapter 2 update. Gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview di chap 1. Saya benar2 minta maaf sebelumnya karena banyak kesalahan di chap 1.

Ini chap 2, bener- bener update secepat kilat gara- gara unlimited modem cuma bertahan hari ini..

Huhuhu poor me..

mian y kalo gaje. Sebenarnya FF ni dah ketulis 3 chap tp chap 3 masih ambigu.

Ok lah

Selamat membaca..

Mind to Review coz your review becomes spirit for me in writing other FFs.

**. . .**

**Aku tahu ini semua dosa tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan semuanya begitu saja. Aku terjebak dalam lubang yang ku gali sendiri. Aku tertimbun bersama semua penyesalan yang menyesakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**AFFAIR**

**Chapter II**

**Seoul International Hospital**

"Dia pasien dokter Kim. Dia pasien gagal jantung dan mengalami amnesia. Karena dokter Kim akan ke Jerman, saya harap anda dapat menangani pasien tersebut dengan baik dokter Lee," ucap seorang namja paruh baya kepada seorang dokter muda yang menatapnya datar yang kini duduk di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Nde, direktur. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," balas dokter muda tersebut tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Saya percaya pada kemampuanmu dokter Lee. Anda kebanggaan rumah sakit ini. Ini data pasien tersebut," ucap namja paruh baya yang merupakan direktur kepala rumah sakit tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning.

Diambilnya map tersebut dan dibuka tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Sontak matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang akan menjadi pasiennya tersebut. Jantungnya secara tiba- tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika matanya menelusuri tiap tulisan yang berisi riwayat pasien tersebut.

"Kim Jong Jin," gumamnya begitu pelan sampai tak ada yang mampu mendengar.

**. .**

**. .**

**Choi's Mansion**

Lee Donghae tak bergerak kemanapun sedari tadi dari meja kerjanya selepas pulang dari rumah sakit. Matanya terus menatap tajam pada map kuning yang ia dapat dari rumah sakit siang tadi. Map yang berisi data tentang pasien yang akan ia tangani nanti. Tak henti- hentinya bibirnya merancaukan kata- kata yang tak bisa didengar siapapun. Perasaan aneh yang dari tadi terus menggelayutinya benar- benar mengganggu system kerja otak dokter muda itu.

Ditutupnya kasar map tersebut, diliriknya jam digital berbentuk hati yang bertengger manis di meja kerjanya. Jam 20.30, itu artinya sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menekuni map tersebut sampai enggan beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kerja yang di design dengan tema alam bergaya Korea Klasik. Maniknya berhenti tepat di sebuah meja kerja yang berada berseberangan dengan miliknya. Meja tempat seorang namja yang selalu serius menatap berlembar- lembar kertas yang entah apa isinya dan selalu fokus pada berpuluh- puluh data di laptop miliknya. Setidaknya itulah kondisi meja tersebut tiga bulan yang lalu. Terbesit rasa sakit yang merengkuh relung hatinya.

Setelah puas memandangi seisi ruang kerjanya, dia pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Dihelanya nafasnya keras seolah- olah berusaha membuang semua masalah yang ada di hidupnya. Diraihnya tas hitam yang sedari tadi ia abaikan di atas sofa tempat ia biasa menunggu suaminya selesai bekerja. Dirogohnya setiap sela dari tas tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menemukan ponsel putih miliknya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang menampilkan lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan baru. Langsung ditekannya tombol panggil begitu ia tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya tadi tanpa menghiraukan pesan yang didapatnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai orang diseberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Annyeong **Sungie** oppa," ucapnya manja dengan senyum manis yang merekah dibibir tipisnya.

**. .**

**. .**

**Jeju Island, South Korea**

Seorang yeoja tengah duduk menghadap tv di rumah sederhananya namun terkesan cukup mewah yang sudah tiga hari ini ia tempati. Ada lingkar hitam yang terdapat di bawah mata sembabnya yang tengah menerawang tak fokus. Berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Lee Sungmin, nama yeoja tersebut, kini tengah menekan- nekan tombol remote hingga tangannya berhenti ketika mendapati berita tentang seorang artis disalah satu berita infotaiment.

'_Penyanyi bersuara emas, Yesung, akhirnya kembali ke Korea setelah debutnya di Jepang berhasil dengan manis. Penyanyi tampan tersebut dikabarkan akan mengadakan konser tunggal di Jeju Island dalam dua minggu ke depan sebelum bertolak ke Perancis untuk menyelesaikan study magisternya.'_

Sungmin masih terus menatap layar tv-nya bahkan setelah berita tersebut berganti.

**. .**

**. .**

**Seoul International Hospital**

Lee Donghae menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan terburu- buru setelah mendapat kabar bahwa pasien yang akan ia tangani telah tiba pagi tadi. Tak dihiraukan ponsel yang terus bergetar di saku jas putih kebanggaannya. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada sosok yang entahlah ia rindukan atau tidak. Sosok yang menghilang dari hidupnya enam tahun lalu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu putih dengan nomor 203. Diraihnya kenop pintu tersebut dan diputarnya perlahan. Perasaannya kini terlalu kalut ketika menyadari fakta- fakta baru yang cukup mencengangkan. Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang suster tengah memeriksa alat- alat yang melekat di tubuh pasien tersebut –Kim Jong Jin.

"Anda sudah datang dokter Lee," ucapnya sembari menundukkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati dokter muda kebanggaan rumah sakit ini masuk lalu kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang dibuatnya senyaman mungkin. Dilihatnya pasien yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut.

"Apa benar dia datang sendiri ke rumah sakit ini suster Jung?" tanyanya pada perawat bermarga Jung tersebut.

"Nde, dokter. Begitu sampai, pasien langsung tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang," jawab suster Jung.

"Apa tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi?" tanyanya lagi dengan memasang wajah serius dan khawatir membuat suster Jung yang menyadari ekspresi dokter Lee tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menyergapnya dengan segera.

"Pihak keluarga yang kami hubungi mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di Seoul sejak tiga hari lalu, dibawa oleh orang suruhan kakak pasien."

"K-kakak?" gumam Donghae sangat halus –tapi dapat didengar– seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Nde. Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan lagi dokter Lee?" tanya suster Jung mengintrupsi segala pemikirannya.

"Ah, tentang kakak pasien. Apakah ada kabar tentang itu?" tanya begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Suster muda tersebut menggeleng, "untuk saat ini belum ada karena pihak keluarga pasien yang ada di Cheonan juga tidak tahu apapun."

Kening Donghae semakin berkerut mendengar penuturan dari suster Jung. Dia merasa aneh dengan semua kerancuan ini.

"Gamsahamnida suster Jung," ucapnya seraya menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Cheonmanaeyo dokter. Saya permisi dulu," balasnya kemudian meninggalkan Donghae dan pasien tersebut di ruangan serba putih itu.

Setelah kepergian suster Jung, perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke ranjang yang diisi oleh sesosok namja tampan itu. Diperhatikannya sosok yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa kau kembali dengan cara seperti ini Jin-ah?" tanyanya pada sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap dan tanpa ia sadari cairan hangat telah meluncur begitu saja di pipi mulusnya.

**. .**

**. .**

**Mohwan Corporation **

Choi Siwon tengah sibuk menekuni kertas- kertas yang terpajang di atas mejanya. Pewaris terkuat Mohwan Group ini bahkan sudah hampir dua hari tak kembali ke rumahnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merindukan sosok manis yang mengisi hidupnya dua tahun ini –setidaknya itu yang terjadi sebelum kesalahan yang ia buat tiga bulan belakangan ini.

Aktivitasnya terhenti sejenak ketika dilihatnya pintu kantornya terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja bersurai ikal madu yang menjadi saingan tersengitnya saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi tapi kau terlalu serius sampai tak mendengar," ucap namja itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa nyaman yang terdapat di ruangan kantor luas dan terkesan mewah itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon dingin tanpa melihat namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut terkekeh kecil, "kau terlalu dingin hyung? Apa salah aku melihat kakakku yang sudah hampir dua hari ini tak pulang ke rumahnya?"

Siwon mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya adik tirinya itu –Cho Kyuhyun– tajam, "itu bukan urusanmu Kyu."

"Jangan terlalu keras hyung. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan harta kakek itu. Aku terlalu sadar diri kalau aku ini orang luar. Lagipula, aku lebih tertarik pada yeoja- yeoja yang kau sia- siakan," ucap namja evil tersebut dengan senyum –ahh, kini sudah menjadi seringai. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Pulanglah kalau kau tak ingin istrimu mendapat teman tidur baru. Annyeong," lanjutnya seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Siwon mendengus kesal, ada terselip perasaan takut dan khawatir yang menggelayuti hatinya jika mengingat adik tirinya itu adalah orang yang sangat nekat. Dengan segera diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan beranjak meninggalkan semua berkas di atas mejanya begitu saja.

**TBC**

**Silahkan mampir di review box**

**Thank You**

**Chu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AFFAIR**

**::**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung (namja)**

**Lee Donghae ( yeoja)**

**Choi Siwon ( namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kim Jong Jin (namja)**

**Cast lain menyusul..**

**Genre : Sad-romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh diatas milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari novel ****'The Great Gatsby' ****karya ****F. Scott Fitzgerald****. Plotnya berasal dari pemikiran saya yang adorable..#plak..**

**. .**

**Chapter III**

**: :**

**Seoul, South Korea**

**. .**

_Seorang yeoja berseragam SMA tengah sibuk menyusuri pinggiran jalan kota Seoul dengan tangan yang juga sibuk membawa setumpuk buku. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terpaku pada sebuah mini market 24 jam di seberang jalan. Pandangan melembut dan senyum manis terukir dibibirnya ketika matanya menangkap objek yang memang dicarinya._

_Dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyebrang._

'_ting'_

_Terdengar suara denting ketika pintu mini market tersebut dibuka._

"_Selamat datang," ucap seorang laki- laki penjaga kasir dengan senyum yang cukup mengagumkan menurut yeoja itu._

" _Bolehkah aku menitip buku ini sebentar?" tanya yeoja itu setenang mungkin._

" _Ne, agashi."_

_Yeoja itu pun menyegerakan diri menuju titik yang tepat baginya untuk memuluskan aksinya._

_Klik_

_Suara yang berasal dari kamera ponsel yeoja itu terdengar pelan tak ingin memancing kecurigaan. Ternyata ia tengah mencuri gambar namja yang tengah berjaga di kasir. Sementara namja tersebut tengah tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah gadis yang mencuri fotonya melalui layar tv yang terhubung ke kamera cctv._

_Setelah merasa puas gadis itu pun berjalan menuju kasir dengan membawa sebungkus permen._

"_Anda sangat menyukai permen ini?" tanya namja penjaga kasir tersebut._

"_Ah, n-ne," jawab yeoja itu sedikit gugup._

" _Maaf nona, boleh saya lihat ponsel anda? Tadi saya lihat dari tv ini anda tengah memotret sesuatu," ucap namja itu dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya._

_Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya, demi apapun, mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari tentang cctv. Dengan ragu, ia memberikan ponsel berwarna biru laut._

_Setelah menerima ponsel itu, namja tadi berpindah tempat. Sekarang ia tengah berada di samping yeoja tersebut._

_Sreet_

_Klik_

_Tanpa ragu, ia menarik yeoja tadi, merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memotret mereka berdua._

"_Ini, bukankah lebih baik memotret secara langsung daripada bersembunyi," ucap namja itu seraya mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya yang tengah terjekut._

_Dengan segera yeoja itu menunduk dan menarik ponselnya. Ukh, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang._

"_naneun Kim Jong Jin. Jabeuttake," ucap namja bernama Kim Jong Jin itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya._

_Yeoja itu kembali tersentak dan menengadah menatap tak percaya pada namja yang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Namun berikutnya dia meraih uluran tangan itu, " naneun Lee Donghae. Jabeuttake."_

**::**

**AFFAIR**

**Kim Seo Jin**

. .

**Choi's Mansion**

Suara dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam sebuah kamar tidur mewah bergaya Eropa modern itu membangunkan Choi Siwon dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tidur yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Setelah dirasa nyawanya telah terkumpul, dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke sumber suara.

Onyxnya membulat ketika mendapati sang istri, Lee –ah ani, Choi Donghae, tengah terduduk lemah di kamar mandi. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh yeoja yang selama satu tahun ini mengisi hatinya.

" Chagiya, gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah khawatir tapi tak ada jawaban. Raut wajah Siwon makin menampilkan guratan- guratan cemas.

Diguncangnya perlahan tubuh lemah istrinya, " Hae-ah irreona."

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari si empunya tubuh, Siwon pun menggendong istrinya dan menidurkannya di ranjang mereka. Segera diraihnya ponsel di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya dan menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi.

"Eungh, o-oppa…" suara lemah Donghae membuat Siwon dengan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Terlihat sekali gurat kecemasan di wajah tampannya.

"Chagi, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai wajah istrinya.

"A-aku… aku mual oppa… A-aku…hoek" jawab Donghae terbata.

Dengan segera digendongnya Donghae ala bridal style ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Donghae langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya –yang hanya terisi air. Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya, tubuh Donghae limbung seketika. Dengan sigap, diraihnya tubuh lemah Donghae, dibawanya tubuh lemah tersebut ke atas tempat tidur. Diusapnya lembut wajah istrinya yang pucat, dikecupnya kening Donghae penuh cinta.

"Baby~ wae?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit parau.

. .

Siwon sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Segera dibukanya dan tampaklah seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Choi bersama seorang maid.

"Ah, dokter Park. Silahkan masuk," ucap Siwon dan dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyum dari dokter tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istri anda Siwon-ssi?" tanya dokter Park sambil memeriksa keadaan Donghae yang tengah pingsan.

"Entahlah dok, ketika saya bangun tidur, istri saya sudah terduduk lemah di kamar mandi kemudian dia mengeluh kalau dia merasa mual sebelum akhirnya pingsan," jelas Siwon. "Ada apa dengan istri saya dok?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

"Istri anda mengalami kelelahan dan stress. Saya anjurkan anda memeriksakan istri anda ke rumah sakit. Saya menduga jika istri anda mengalami morning sickness. Tapi itu hanya dugaan saya, lebih baik anda membawanya ke rumah sakit," terang dokter Park. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," lanjutnya.

"Nde, dokter. Gamsahamnida. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda," ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas senyum ramah dari sang dokter.

Setelah dokter Park pergi, Siwon kembali memperhatikan istrinya. Siwon bukan tidak tahu istilah morning sickness yang dikatakan oleh dokter tadi. Dia bahkan tahu dengan jelas, dan tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan senang menagkupi hatinya. Namun ada perasaan lain yang menggelayutinya, perasaan yang dirasanya seperti rasa bersalah yang menyesakkan.

. .

**Jeju Island**

Lee Sungmin tengah menikmati sarapannya –atau bisa dibilang makan siang sekaligus mengingat ia baru bisa mengisi perutnya yang terus mual ketika matahari sudah sangat tinggi– dengan tenang di rumah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Tampak kini wajahnya terlihat lebih segar meski masih ada lingkar hitam yang samar di bawah matanya.

Tiba- tiba saja acara makannya terganggu dengan suara bel rumahnya. Tanda tanya besar menyelimutinya. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya? Bukankah tak ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal kecuali sekretaris Jung dan ayah dari bayinya? Sekretaris Jung baru saja menemuinya kemarin sore dan sudah kembali ke Seoul tadi pagi jadi tidak mungkin ia kembali kesini kan? Mengharapkan ayah dari bayi ini datang? Huh, harapan yang bodoh.

"Mungkin tetangga sebelah?" gumam Sungmin tak jelas.

Dengan langkah enggan, Sungmin berjalan membuka pintu. Melihat siapa tamu yang terus menekan bel rumahnya dengan tak sabaran. Sungmin meraih handle pintu dan sontak mata kelincinya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan.

"K-kau..?"

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah."

. .

**Choi's Mansion**

Choi Siwon tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan memegang selembar kertas yang didapatnya dari rumah sakit siang tadi. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya yang tak bisa ia tutupi begitu saja. Istri yang setahun ini menemaninya itu kini tengah mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya. Tapi kata- kata dokter membuat hatinya benar- benar miris. Kondisi istrinya yang tidak stabil menimbulkan begitu banyak penyesalan dan tanda tanya baginya.

. .

**Flashback on**

:

"Selamat tuan Choi, istri anda positif hamil. Usia kandungannya sekarang menginjak empat minggu," ucap dokter Shin.

Rona bahagia terpancar dari seorang Choi Siwon. "Gamshamnida dokter."

"Tapi…" ucap dokter itu mengintrupsi euphoria Siwon. Perasaannya menjadi tak tenang sekarang. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon, dokter tersebut menghela nafas mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Kondisi kandungannya sangat lemah. Dia sepertinya mengalami kelelahan yang cukup hebat dan juga stress. Saya sarankan anda lebih memperhatikannya lagi," lanjut dokter tersebut. Cukup miris rasanya melihat rekan kerjanya yang mengalami kelelahan hebat ditambah dengan stress. Bersyukur janinnya masih bertahan.

Siwon tercengang dengan penuturan yang diberikan oleh dokter Shin. Perasaan bersalah kini merambati hatinya.

:

**Flashback off**

**. .**

Siwon bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya beranjak untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya. Namun niatnya ia urungkan, ada rasa penasaran ketika ia melihat meja kerja istrinya yang berada di sebrang meja kerja miliknya.

Dengan hati- hati, ia melangkah menuju meja tersebut. Dilihatnya benda- benda yang ada di meja tersebut. Ada foto pernikahannya, foto ayah dan ibu mertuanya lalu foto Donghae dengan saudara kembarnya Lee Hyukjae. Melihat foto tersebut, tanpa sadar Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

Diraihnya figura yang terdapat dua gadis manis yang tersenyum bahagia. Dengan lirih, diusapnya salah satu objek di foto tersebut.

"Hyukie-ah, mianhaeyo," ucapnya dengan sedikit parau.

Ketika dirasa sudah cukup puas, Siwon meletakkan kembali figura tersebut. Matanya kini beralih pada map kuning yang terletak tak jauh dari foto tersebut.

Dengan ragu dibukanya map tersebut sehingga membuat selembar kertas terjatuh. Matanya membulat ketika melihat bahwa kertas yang jatuh tadi merupakan selembar foto yang berisi gambar istrinya dengan seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tersenyum sama bahagianya.

Rahangnya terasa mengeras, segera dilihatnya map yang ada di tangan kirinya. Kembali, Choi Siwon merasakan perasaan yang tak enak dan takut. Data itu, tentang seorang yang dikenalnya juga, seorang yang kini menjadi pasien istrinya dan mungkin penyebab stress yang dialami oleh istrinya. Demi apapun, pria bermarga Choi itu tak mau ada yang merebut Donghae darinya. Dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dengan kasar ia letakkan kembali map dan foto tersebut. Segera diraihnya ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Menghubungi seseorang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Cepat cari informasi tentang orang bernama Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Jong Jin," perintah Siwon mutlak pada orang diseberang telepon.

**. .**

**Seoul International Hospital**

Suasana di rumah sakit milik pemerintah Korea itu cukup lengang. Wajar saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Seorang pria dengan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya yang lumayan atletis berjalan diantara kesunyian rumah sakit. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar pasien nomor 203.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika tempat yang ditujunya telah tampak di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan dia raih knop pintu dan membukanya. Warna putih menyambut pria berwajah dingin itu ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. Suara mesin pengukur detak jantung menjadi irama tersendiri yang melengkapi ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ke sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Senyum tulus tercetak di bibirnya kala melihat sosok tersebut.

"Annyeong saeng-ah. Apa kau tidak mau bangun? Apa kau tidak mau menyapa hyungmu ini?" tanya namja itu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar namun jelas tak ada jawaban.

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap wajah pasien tersebut. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya pada satu- satunya orang yang dimilikinya sekarang.

"Bersabarlah. Hyung akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti seharusnya. Mianhae Jong jin-ah. Maaf karena tak bisa menjaga mu."

Tes

Air mata yang mungkin di tahannya selama 5 tahun ini akhirnya jatuh. Segera ditinggalkannya pasien bernama Jong Jin tersebut tanpa ia tahu bahwa ada respon kecil dari dongsaengnya tersebut.

**TBC**

::

Annyeong readers, ada yang nunggu ff ini?

Readers: gak ada

*pundung di pojokan.

Mian, kalau lama update nya. Author sibuk banget #plak

Mian juga kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas. Jujur ini FF lama yang gak selesai- selesai yang telah author remake besar- besaran. Jadi sekali lagi mian. Jeongmal mianhae.

Dan Gomawo untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview.

Jeongmal gomawoyo.

Baiklah, silahkan Review yah.

Pai- pai~


End file.
